


Chairs

by CrowsandCooks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jim is a wife slave, Sally Donovan is tired, Sherlock and John are very confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: Sally really loved those chairs.
Relationships: Sally Donovan/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 2





	Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old random story idea.
> 
> 3/22

Sally slammed the door, the room became hush in an instant. Her mind processed the scene quickly and her face twisted in fury. She clenched her hands, her voice shook as she spat out,

“What’s this?” she asked in a tight voice. She pointed at the two men tied to the dining chairs, both standing in a fighting stance while one of Jim’s men has a chair leg in his hand. He dropped it the moment her eyes fell on him. That chair leg belonged to the dining chairs.

The same dining chairs she had found in an abandoned house that one time they went to the country. Jim was very against it, he hated dust, but Sally, despite her nature, felt impulsive and decided that they should explore it. It was a grand old home, the last remnants of some noble family before disaster struck or poverty wiped them out. The house itself was stripped bare, and the few things that were left were of little interest to Sally.

Except the dining chairs.

Six heavy wooden chairs of dark wood, scuffed and worn but their design was timeless. Sally fell in love and with a sweet smile and a soft ‘pretty please’ had Jim ordering his men to carry the chairs to the car. 

Sally had those chairs painted black and varnished, Sally personally chose the black fabric with faint grey lines and made them into cushions for all six of those chairs. She sewn each of them by hand. Hells, they had the entire dining room renovated to match those fucking chairs.

And here were her chairs, two men tied to them, one blond and a brunet, and another broken with its leg being used as an impromptu weapon. The blond man had a black eye and the brunet had a broken nose. They looked very confused about the situation.

“There’s blood on my cushions.” Sally noted when only silence answered her first question. But it was not a statement, not really. Jim touched his throat and smiled, Sally did not smile back. He swallowed,

“Now, lov -!”

He ducked the knife she hurled at him, it sunk into the wall with a twang.

“I had one fucking rule, Jim!” she shouted. “Don’t torture or have your captives in the fucking dining room”

She turned a blind eye when he used the garage for the occasional business meeting. She even ignored the fact that sometimes his men would come into the kitchen leaving bloodstains on the floor. (Though the one time they got blood on the carpet, she had to draw the line. Stop making things so difficult for the cleaners).

“I’ll have them fix” was the quick reply. Sally froze and stared at him, her eyes became wide and the fury was wiped off her face.

“Fix it?” she repeated confused. “Of course you’re going to fix it, you arse. I would kill you if you didn’t”

“Of course, dear”

She huffed and turned to one of the men, “A cuppa?” she requested. The men flung themselves to get to the kitchen first. She rubbed her face and sat down on one of the three (remaining) chairs. Jim’s lips remained curled in that pacifying smile, the two remaining men and the two captives were silent.

She finally looked at their ‘guests’, the taller one looked posh, the type that came from old families with money and held ‘minor’ roles in the government. In short, pompous and pretentious. The shorter one looked more like a man of the world, blue collar. Probably army judging by his taut stance and the alert in his eyes.

She lowered her head in her hands, “Please get them out of our house”

“Of course, dear” Jim snapped his fingers, the two men were knocked out and hit the ground. “This was all very unexpected. I swear”

Sally sighed and rubbed her temples, “I know, you would never do this on purpose” she answered, “I just snapped”

“Sally love” he rubbed her shoulders, “I’ll make it up to you.” He gave her a kiss on the head.

“Okay,” tension left her body. “Will you be able to make it for dinner?”

“I might be a bit late, this entire incident ruined all my appointments” it was his turn to sigh. He made a gesture and the two men were hurled over the men’s shoulders. “Throw them in the back of the car and bleed them out in the fields.” The men nodded and went into the garage, within minutes, she could see the car driving out through the curtains of the window. 

“I’m going to head back to the office and see what I can salvage out of this disaster of a day” he told her, he gave her a peck on the cheek. “But I will be coming to dinner”

She smiled, “Okay. Have a good day, darling”

“Miss” the man came back with a steaming cup of tea. “Your cuppa”

She took the cup and saucer from him, “Thank you, Dylan” Dylan nodded and followed behind Jim, leaving Sally sipping the tea.

The house was now quiet, she studied the disarray which used to be her dining room and laughed,

“Never a dull day”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Sherlock and John got away and solved whatever case they were on.
> 
> It was very thrilling.


End file.
